Un amor para recordar
by Ritxy
Summary: Estar con Sakura me enseñó las profundidades del corazón humano y me llevó a tomar decisiones asombrosas que marcaría el comienzo de mi madurez y quizás la etapa más importante de mi existencia. Después de todo, Sakura siempre tuvo y tendrá la razón en todo...
1. Prologo

Hola ante todos. Pasado por revisión y hallé uno de mis libros preferidos gracias a alguien demasiado especial, dicho de paso...el motivo primordial de esta publicación es para dedicar este escrito a mi difunta hermana mayor...Bueno espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título Original: **Un amor para recordar

**Aclaraciones: **El titulo pertenece a la gran obra maestra de Nicholas Sparks. Me he atrevido en tomar tan solo el prólogo de dicho libro, solo aquello porque me pareció bastante hermoso. El resto de la historia no tiene nada que ver con el libro.

**Género:** Romance/General. Au.

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi | Sakura

* * *

**~::oO:: Un amor para recordar::Oo~**

[• | • | •]

**«Cuando se ama, se ama para toda la vida»**

—_**Prologo—**_

* * *

Cuando tenía diecinueve años, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Sé que hay personas que se preguntan acerca de mí cuando digo eso. Ellos me miran extrañamente como si trataran de comprender qué pudo haberme ocurrido desde entonces, aunque rara vez me molesto en explicarlo. Porque he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, y no siento que tenga que hacerlo a menos que de verdad lo desee, además de que eso me tomaría más tiempo del que la mayoría de las personas están dispuestas a brindarme.

Mi historia no puede ser contada en dos o tres oraciones; no puede ser encerrada en algo sencillo y simple que las personas inmediatamente comprendieran. A pesar de que han pasado años considerables, las pocas personas que aún viven aquí y que me conocieron ese año aceptan mi negación a explicar sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Mi historia de alguna manera es su historia porque fue algo que todos vivimos. Fui yo, sin embargo, quién vivió más de cerca todo esto. Tengo cerca de veinte seis años, pero incluso ahora puedo recordar todo de ese año, incluyendo los más pequeños detalles. Revivo ese año muy a menudo en mi mente, trayéndolo de regreso a mi vida, y me doy cuenta de que cuando lo hago, siempre tengo una combinación extraña de tristeza y placer.

Hay momentos en que desearía poder regresar el tiempo y mandar lejos toda la tristeza, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hiciera, el placer también se alejaría con ella. Así que tomo los recuerdos tal y como vienen, aceptándolos todos, dejándolos guiarme siempre que puedo. Y esto ocurre más a menudo de lo que quisiera.

Es 06 de junio del presente año cuando dejo mi casa, y echo un vistazo alrededor.

El cielo está nublado y gris, pero cuando me muevo por la calle, noto que los cornejos y las azaleas están floreciendo. Subo el cierre de mi abrigo sólo un poquito. La temperatura está fresca, aunque sé que es solo cuestión de semanas antes de que cambie a algo cómodo y los cielos grises den paso a esa clase de días que hacen de Konoha uno de los lugares más hermosos en el mundo entero.

Con un suspiro, siento todo regresar a mi memoria. Cierro mis ojos y los años empiezan a dar marcha atrás, haciendo tictac despacio y en reversa, de la misma manera que las manos de un reloj que gira en dirección contraria.

Como si fuera a través de los ojos de otra persona, me observo cuando era más joven. Las lecciones que he aprendido con la edad se hacen más débiles, y mi inocencia regresa cuando ese año lleno de acontecimientos se acerca. Entonces, de la misma manera que yo, el mundo empieza a cambiar: los caminos se hacen estrechos y algunos se hacen de grava, el crecimiento descontrolado suburbano ha sido reemplazado con calles decentemente tranquilas, las calles del centro de la ciudad abundan en personas. Pero enfocando todo en aquel lugar de encierro, a la cual, todos por obligación debíamos pasar.

La universidad.

Los varones llevan el uniforme pulcramente elegante, las chicas llevan el traje mucho más elegante y refinado. Sin verlo, siento que estoy frente a un palacion y capto el sonido del campanario…

Abro mis ojos y hago una pausa.

Estoy de pie fuera de la iglesia, y cuando miro fijamente hacia el aguilón, sé exactamente quién soy.

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y tengo dieciocho años. Ésta es mi historia; prometo no omitir nada.

Primero ustedes sonreirán, y luego llorarán, y no digan que no fueron advertidos.

* * *

_Eso es todo. Espero que les interese esta idea, es más que nada para una reflexión._

_Nos vemos_


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola ante todos. Perdonen por la tardanza pero he aquí la actualización y el primer capitulo...Bueno espero que sea de vuestro agrado y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título Original:** Un amor para recordar

**Aclaraciones:** El titulo pertenece a la gran obra maestra de Nicholas Sparks. Me he atrevido en tomar tan solo el prólogo de dicho libro, solo aquello porque me pareció bastante hermoso. El resto de la historia no tiene nada que ver con el libro.

**Género:** Romance/General. Au.

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi | Sakura

* * *

**~oO:: Capitulo 1 ::Oo~**

* * *

Despertó perezosamente una vez más. El maldito y estruendoso chillido de la alarma de su celular rezumbó por toda su habitación y el aviso sarcástico de un menor golpeó en los exteriores de su habitación. Como todos los días, su hermano menor golpeaba su puerta para despertarlo y, eso no le gustaba. Frunció el ceño mientras se iba a paso ligero hacia el baño. Se bañó y rápidamente se dirigió a su closet.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Hoy ya no podía usar las ropas que siempre gustaba, hoy debía de usar el traje respectivo de la universidad. Una camisa azulada, pantalones negros, zapatos pulcramente lustrados y un abrigo negro con la insignia de Konoha lo cual era realmente irritante para él.

Se acercó al espejo, peinó su hermosa cabellera negra y luego la ató. Sonrió. Lo único que podía compartir con su mejor amiga era aquello, el tener el cuidado con el cabello largo. Por supuesto, no se consideraba algún afeminado como Deidara pero no estaba demás mantener una buena presencia ante otros sabiendo bien que tenía una intachable imagen que proteger.

Tomando su maleta y las llaves de su auto, salió de su habitación. Sabía bien que sus padres no estarían en casa como siempre aunque solo se remontó a llamar al tonto de su hermano menor.

—**Date prisa, Sasuke. No quiero llegar tarde en un primer día como este**.

—**Ya voy—**le contestó el muchacho terminando de abotonarse el abrigo. Mantenía una mirada seria, inexpresiva pero Itachi sabía bien que era nada más que una sencilla fachada.

Salieron de casa casi a lentitud pues querían asegurarse de que nada se les haya olvidado hasta que entraron al auto, el que los esperaba adentro de una enorme cochera, parte de la millonaria y ostentosa casa que los Uchiha tenían. Itachi se puso tras el volante y Sasuke como copiloto, pero el Uchiha mirando de soslayo a su hermano le dijo:

—**Voy a ayudarte esta vez—**encendió el auto**—Le diré a nuestros padres que estás capacitado como para conducir un auto así ya no tendré que esperarte ni ir por ti a cualquier lugar que desees visitar.**

La seria expresión del menor cambió y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa fugaz. Después de tanto esfuerzo para que sus padres le dieran la oportunidad de un auto propio, Itachi le ofrecía la oportunidad más rápida para convencer a los dos mayores.

—**¿Es enserio? —**Sasuke, crispó los puños no por enojo sino por la alegría que almacenaba por dentro.

Había deseado un auto desde que vio por vez primera como Minato Namikaze, el padre de su mejor amigo, poseía ese talento en las competencias de **Fórmula 1**

—**Tan enserio como la Luna sale de noche. Ahora solo espero que no se te olvide de este favor cuando me toque pedirte alguno—**puso en marcha al auto.

Sasuke sabía muy en el fondo que no era tan buena idea el favor que su hermano le iba a pedir, después de todo, la forma en que Itachi solía cobrarse esas pequeñas "ayudas" resultaba ser bastante…incómodas.

Pero mientras el menor se ponía a pensar qué clase de favor sería capaz de pedir su hermano, Itachi manejó por las transitadas calles de Konoha rumbo a la universidad.

Y así empezaba la rutina en las épocas de clases. Itachi tenía que despertar y llegar más temprano a clase el primer día para hallar a la "camada" de nuevos estudiantes y más al saber sobre el cambio de las nuevas reglas que Hiruzen Sarutobi, rector de la Universidad, había promulgado el semestre pasado.

Lo último que el anciano había dicho como palabras finales del fin de semestre dejó con un sabor de incomodidad al Uchiha. Konohagakure era considerado uno de los mejores del país y, claramente, el ser admitidos era un orgullo para quienes deseaban obtener la vacante, pero también era difícil mantenerse en el curso de lo que demandaba la escuela, no obstante, el detalle de este último se aplicaba para quienes eran estudiantes becados ya que muchos de ellos, la escuela los admitía por su talento y su capacidad intelectual, aunque a ello se llevaba la marginalidad que los alumnos de familia aristocráticas otorgaban a los estudiantes "nerd" aunque el Uchiha le gustaba dar una "lección" a los nuevos, por supuesto que eso no significaba que los iría a lastimar físicamente.

Itachi Uchiha era conocido no solo por su impotente y atractivo físico sino también por su intelecto, muchos lo conocían como un genio que a tan corta edad había ganado premios de ciencias en campeonatos internacionales…Era por ello que estaba en el grupo de la "elite" de la universidad. El grupo llamado: Akatsuki.

Pero había algo más en lo cual muchos mantenían el respeto hacia él…Y es que si no le gustabas o no le agradabas sencillamente eras el objeto de burlas por parte de Uchiha hasta que él se cansara de sus bromas; sin embargo, cuando alguien intentaba defenderse o replicarle…las cosas eran sencillamente nefastas para la pobre víctima…Pero nadie aún se había atrevido hacerle cara a Itachi por lo cual no sabían lo que él podía hacer…

Sonrió cuando estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento del plantel de la Universidad. Haciendo señal a su menor hermano, ambos se bajaron y un serio Sasuke prefirió aclarar su mente antes de entrar.

—**Tercer semestre—**murmuró Sasuke suspirando para relajarse, sabía que algo nuevo estaba por ocurrir de hecho él tenía más sentido común y precaución que su hermano mayor**—Solo espero no encontrarme con ella.**

—**La chica que te adornó bastante bien la cabeza con sus mentiras—**Itachi lo había **oído —Te sugiero que te enfoques en estudiar. Te recuerdo que tus calificaciones del semestre anterior fueron muy bajas. Si quieres en verdad que nuestro padre se sienta orgulloso de ti entonces demuestra más de lo que puedes dar.**

Sasuke no dijo nada porque su hermano tenía toda la razón y no podía replicar ante tal verdad. Sin embargo, eso no aliviaba lo que había pasado. Si, una gran vergüenza que sería anécdota para sus postreros años de vida y así quizás conocer a una mujer por su corazón más no por un lindo y atractivo físico.

—**Cambia esa cara ¿sí? —**replicó Itachi ya un poco enojado—**Si sigues con esa expresión ten por seguro que no te ayudare por el auto.**

El menor solo desvió la mirada antes de ingresar a la recepción. Pero Itachi no comprendía en lo más mínimo como él se sentía aunque tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de aquella ayuda.

—**Te veo en la salida—**fue lo que Sasuke dijo antes de tomar el pasillo hacia su respectiva facultad.

Itachi solo sonrió con malicia. Tal vez no expresaba sus sentimientos pero amaba a Sasuke más que a nadie y no permitiría que alguien se riera de él de tal manera. Shion Tenzou aprendería una lección y para ello necesitaba de alguien. Solo esperaba que ella no se rehusara a tal idea aunque ya tenía varias cartas bajo la manga por si las cosas no saldrían como lo estaba planeando.

Caminando a paso ligero, Itachi se encaminó hacia la facultad de Negocios. Por supuesto, casi olvidaba que tenía que pasar otro año más estudiando aquella estúpida carrera pero valía la pena porque Fugaku, su padre, no pondría su mirada en el menor de los Uchiha para obligarlo a estudiar algo que él no deseaba.

El edificio era el más alto de entre todas las facultades y era difícil no perderse. La construcción, basada en un estilo barroco, estaba situada cerca a la recepción por lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo pero…había algo que debía cerciorarse…

Tomando su móvil, marcó.

—**¿Hay novedades? —**indagó casi riéndose pues ya había visualizado a muchos alumnos saliendo de la oficina de las secretarias.

—**Aquí solo están los nuevos del primer ciclo por lo cual no podemos preocuparnos, muchos son críos e hijos de nuestra sociedad—**comentó un joven desde el otro lado—**Pero según me comentó Rin, hay tres alumnos nuevos que asistirán a nuestra clase. No sé a detalle pero seguro lo sabremos en unos momentos.**

—**¿Dónde está Rin? —**indagó, tenía que poner en marcha su plan

—**Está en su facultad. Dijo que nos veríamos en hora del receso, ya sabes cómo es ella con sus deberes—**Itachi no contestó y dejó que su amigo siguiera hablando**—Aún es temprano. Ven un momento al gimnasio de la torre sur.**

Cortó la llamada. Sonrió pues sabía que algo estaba haciendo Akatsuki y por supuesto él no se perdería de nada.

.

.

.

.

—**Y comienza otro año más—**de una manera irónica dijo el joven de cabellos rubios que al mismo tiempo puso un naipe sobre la camisa del joven inconsciente arrinconado contra la pared.

—**¿Nunca te has decidido cambiar el juego?—**preguntó sin importancia uno de sus amigos que no hacía más que encender un cigarrillo**—Esto me empieza a sofocar.**

—**El mismo aguafiestas de siempre—**el rubio echó un manchón de su cabello hacia atrás, tratando visiblemente de analizar la aptitud de su frio e indiferente amigo pelirrojo**—Estoy empezando a creer que estás doblegándote con los recién llegados.**

Los ojos color café del pelirrojo quedaron impresos en el joven estudiante. Sasori, como se hacía llamar, no era de aquellos que aprobaban el bullying pero tampoco era de los que iban en contra, de otra manera, su opinión sobre esos maltratos eran neutrales a diferencia del rubio Deidara.

Con los honores y respeto de la escuela superior, Akatsuki mantenía bajo su dominio a todo estudiante pero en especial se encargaban de dar las "cordiales" bienvenidas a los que recién pisaban el costoso plantel estudiantil.

Akatsuki estaba constituido por siete jóvenes estudiantes que eran de una posición alta en la sociedad. En ellos no existía el formar lazos buenos de amistad, salvo que ellos crean adecuado pero a la vez resultaban ser un poco sensibles, irónicamente hablando.

—**No deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en este tipo—**el tercer miembro del grupo apareció de la nada, como siempre, sin ser invitado**—Las clases empezaran en poco tiempo. No veo la gracia en todo esto.**

—**Y yo que pensaba que Sasori era el aguafiestas—**Deidara pasó a lado del joven herido sin importarle las consecuencias ya que bastaba con una llamada de su padre y asunto resuelto—**P0ero veo que tu sensibilidad hacia los demás es repulsiva, Jūgo.**

Jūgo, el joven de cabellera naranja, sonrió fríamente como era de costumbre ante cada palabra desagradable que era referida a él. Con la sensibilidad que se le conocía, Jūgo echó un vistazo al herido joven para curarlo de la paliza que Deidara le había propinado. Por algo lo tildaban como el Bipolar. No se sabía en qué momento resultaría agresivo o un samaritano de buen corazón. Aunque tampoco tenían idea de cómo es que el líder, engreído y mimado caprichoso joven heredero de la familia Uchiha se le ocurrió aceptarlo como miembro de la elite.

Por otro lado, Sasori observó lo que su compañero hacía aunque no podía negar que le agradaba conocer a alguien "cuerdo" en el grupo aparte de la exuberante e inteligente castaña miembro del equipo. Tal y como habían venido, así también se fueron del gimnasio abandonado dejando solo a Jūgo y sus labores humanitarias aunque fueron interceptados por el pelinegro.

—**Pensé que ya no vendrías—**dijo Deidara remangándose la manga de su camisa**—Hace buen momento que te avisé.**

—**Tenía cosas que hacer—**respondió seriamente, por supuesto que Uchiha se expresaba de esa manera ante otros para no dar credibilidad a nada aunque debes en cuando había excepciones**— ¿Qué demonios hicieron?**

—**Éste me va a terminar por volver loco—**quejándose como un niño, Deidara señaló a Jūgo **—Solo le dimos una cálida bienvenida**

—**No les ordené hacer esto, idiota—**ahora fue Itachi que observó con mucho enfado al rubio**—Akatsuki no es un grupo de delincuentes juveniles. Aclaramos eso—**se acercó a Deidara y éste tragó saliva de temor**—Si vuelven a cometer alguna agresión física contra algún estudiante, tendrán un escarmiento**.

—**¿Es que estás de piadoso? —**inquirió Sasori aunque no había cambiado su expresión fría

—**¿Piadoso yo? —**irónicamente se expresó el pelinegro**—Sencillamente les estoy recordando algo importante que nos libraría de una sanción en la universidad. Si quieren darle una paliza algún inepto de aquí les sugiero que lo hagan fuera de la universidad.**

Por un momento, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Itachi tenía toda la rozan y ellos lo sabían perfectamente bien. Si cometían algún acto de vandalismo, serían sancionados estrictamente.

—**¿Saben lo que nos dirá Rin si se entera que estamos haciendo esto? **—indagó Sasori apoyándose en un muro empolvado**—Por si no lo recuerdan, genios, ella está muy enojada por la última vez que lo hicimos además me comentó que han cambiado de rector**—recibió miradas de sus amigos**—Sarutobi se retiró y ahora está a cargo la doctora Tsunade Senju.**

—**Perfecto. Lo único que nos faltaba—**Itachi se masajeó la cien**—Tsunade Senju…Esa mujer es realmente estricta—**suspiró**—Y bien ¿Dónde está Kisame y Hidan? No quiero más incidentes.**

—**Kisame no vendrá hoy. Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender con su primo y Hidan…—**informó Sasori**—Debe estar ya en clase**.

—**Jajaja ¿Es que enserio está tomando enserio los consejos de Rin? —**se burló Deidara

—**Es algo que todos deberíamos hacer. Ella es la única que nos conoce como somos así que es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada—**habló Jūgo mirando seriamente al rubio**—Estará bien, solo dejemos que éste aquí. Solo está noqueado y reaccionará pronto—**miró de soslayo al muchacho que estaba echado en el césped.

—**Ahora vámonos a clase antes de que Tsunade mande alguno de sus auxiliares—**ordenó el Uchiha.

El grupo abandonó el lugar rápidamente. No estaban con la idea ni las ganas de ser pillados porque sabían muy bien que la nueva rectora no era de piadosa ni mucho menos comprensiva como lo era Sarutobi.

La primera clase que tenían, era la de Ciencias Políticas, con el profesor Asuma Sarutobi, lo que era bueno para ellos pues resultaba cómodo. Repetirían otro semestre más con la presencia de aquel maestro. Cuando tomaron asiento, en medio del salón, no pudieron evitar recibir las mismas bobas miradas de todas sus fans que semestre tras semestre los "acosaban", de hecho, era igual cuando estaban en la escuela así que relativamente se habían acostumbrado a eso.

Ignorando a todas las chicas que lo observaban, Itachi buscó con la mirada a alguien en especial. El semestre pasado no pudo terminar de realizar su "trabajo", por supuesto que a él le divertía mucho fastidiar a las chicas y en especial a alguien que le había sido últimamente divertido apreciar sus reacciones.

Y allí estaba ella. Era alta, de piel bastante clara, el cabello lo tenía largo, rubio y lacio atado con ligas tensas. Sus ojos oscuros le hacían relucir como una chica bastante fría y el lápiz labial color rojo que marcaban sus carnosos labios le otorgaban el encanto de una atractiva y peligrosa chica.

—**Yugito, han sido muchas semanas sin saber de ti—**habló el Uchiha acercándose a la chica que estaba a un par de carpetas de la suya.

—**Uchiha—**mencionó la rubia con indiferencia mientras dejaba su libro debajo de su carpeta **—Espantoso es el día cuando te veo—**no lo miró con cariño como muchas de sus fans lo hacían sino todo lo contrario. Repulsión**— ¿Se te perdió algo?**

—**Tu carácter es tan atractivo—**se expresó con sarcasmo**—¿ Y bien? ¿Por fin vas aceptar lo que sientes por mí? —**se sentó frente a ella.

Yugito Nii solo acarició su cabello. Detestaba a Itachi más que a nadie aunque admitía muy en el fondo que él era bastante atractivo, mucho más que Nagato Uzumaki. Pero había una diferencia que ella valoraba mucho.

—**Prefiero salir con Nagato—**respondió y sonrió con malicia**—Admítelo. Eres un pobre niño tonto que desea ser el centro de atención y para tú desgracia…no todas somos como tu grupo de fans. **

—**¿Acaso debo recordarte que Nagato sale con otra chica? —**la tomó de la barbilla aunque estaba enojado.

—**Respeto las relaciones de otras personas. No soy como cierto tipo que tengo al frente—**se soltó del agarre del muchacho

—**Algún día lo lamentarás**

—**Pero ese día jamás llegara además dejaré el país en unos meses, solo me soportarás lo que reste del tiempo—**se cruzó de brazos**—Espero que en mi ausencia te pasen las cosas más humillantes como castigo de todas las maldades que has hecho.**

—**Sabía que me amabas y sabes que yo te deseo lo mismo, preciosa—**apegó su frente contra la de Yugito.

—**Sigue sonriendo Uchiha porque en cualquier momento alguien te hará pagar todo lo que has hecho.**

—**Pues sigue esperando porque no llegará ese momento.**

Acercándose más, tomó de la barbilla nuevamente de la chica para plantar sus labios sobre las de ella lo cual hizo enfurecer a la chica.

—**Maldito Uchiha. Pagaras por todo…Lo sé.**

* * *

**~Oo~**

_**Continuará**_


End file.
